The invention relates to a roller press, for compacting and briquetting bulk material, of the type having rollers each comprising a core having a cylindrical surface, a plurality of segments resting on the cylindrical surface of the roller core adjacent one another along their longitudinal edges parallel to the axis and which, in each case, are provided at their ends with shoulder faces which extend at an acute angle of less than 45.degree. to the axis of the roller; adjusting springs extending parallel to the axis of the roller by means of which the segments are fixed on the roller core in the circumferential direction; holding elements which overlap the shoulder faces, and clamping bolts for the holding elements which are passed between the longitudinal edges of the segments and which are located in recesses in said longitudinal edges.